Light and Dark (A Conflict of Dawn Oneshot)
by ImpishTricksters
Summary: As Helcurt wanders a bloodshed field he wonders about the heroes involved in the conflict of dawn. Fandom: Mobile Legends Characters: Helcurt (narrator),Vexana, Leomord, Selena, Thamuz, Alice, Tigreal, Natalia, Fanny, Alucard, Alice Wordcount: 2100 God i put so much effort into this :'). I hope the one person who will read this will like it.


A blood-red Moon had risen over the Battlefield. Long Shadows drew out from the Swords, Spears and other Weaponery impaled into the Ground. The War had moved on to another Location, leaving the once blooming Field with nothing but bloodshed, Bodies and an oppressing Silence.

He liked Silence. It was his Element, a part of him, really. But this kind of Silence was uncomfortable. The lack of Birds, Wind and Life were what had created this Silence.

The Shadows creeped along the rocky, crimson Ground as he wandered among the remnents of the last Battle. He hadn't been part of it, he had watched, yes, but he hadn't wished to play a part in this Conflict. He had seen the Swords swiftly puncturing a Chest, he had watched as Horses had trampled the fallen of both sides, limbs had lost their owners and so had many heads.

Yet he had not done anything. All he had done was sit on the old oak Tree at the edge of the bloodied field. Before there had been deafening Screams of Pain and Suffering, Glory and Pride, now not even a Hummingbird made its way across the Field.

He was still sitting on the old oak Tree. His Tail was hanging from the thick Branch, curling around nothing. Helcurt wondered what it truely meant to be good or evil. According to the Dawnian records an evil Being was a Being that wished to harm others. But he had never quite felt that this was the right way to define it.

He thought about Vexana, the most powerful Necromancer the Land of Dawn had ever seen. Rumors said that once upon a time she had been a Queen. Then the King broke her heart and left her for a younger Woman. Vexana, madly in love with her King tried everything, she begged she cried, she sacrificied her own People and even drove her own Kingdom into Corruption and Oblivion. Thats what the Humans told themselves, thats what they rumored. Helcurt however knew it was true. The Shadows had told him of Vexanas heartbroken smile and red eyes, of her desperate Attempts and of her cruel Acts. Now her King was long gone. Vexana had commited horrible crimes against her People but who could blame her ? She had loved the man she called her King so deeply that she had been blind to the things she had done. Now all she knew were her wicked ways of Witchery.

Even despite that there were People who were willing to follow her, even beyond Death. Leomord had always been a strong military Leader. Helcurt knew of his Loyalty and, for lack of a better word, twisted sense of Judgement. Leomord had vowed to follow his Queen to the end of the World and so he did. After he died Vexana had missed him and now he was back, rotting but back. Immediatly he had pulled Oathkeeper from its sheathe and swung it before his chest after which he drove it into the ground just to drop onto his knees to once again vow that he would never leave his Queen behind. Vexanas motives had changed, Leomords hadn't. He would fight a War for the one he vowed his Oath to, he would die for her. In some Sense of the word these things made him a true, undying Knight.

A Ruler and their Knight. Doesn't that seem familiar ? A Ruler with his shining golden Armor, a Sword as tall as he is and a heavy Shield carrying his Kingdoms insignia. And his Knight, a tender looking woman bearing glass Claws, smokebombs and a higher purpose.

Natalia always said that she worked for the Light from the Dark. That was indeed true. Orphaned as a young Child and raised by the Church she held their Values and their Lack of Values when it came to killing those who weren't obedient. Soon enough she had become the Churches best Assassin. She may not have been the only one to be raised that way but she certainly was the best one. Even then she was a young Woman who made Mistakes. Mistakes that had cost the Lives of her Friends and Mistakes that almost took her own Life too. Had it not been for Tigreal, a Knight of Moniyan Empire. He took mercy on her, and a liking too. Tigreal had trained hard to become a Knight, not only had he trained on the Battlefield, he had read Books and aquired Knowledge. His Troops spoke highly of him, they spoke of him as a Man of Honor. On the fateful day he met Natalia he recognized himself in her. She had made a Mistake, a fatal Mistake. He too had been in her Position once. Once he too made a Mistake. Once he too had hesitated just a little bit too long with fatal Consequences. So he helped her escape. He led her to Safety. She vowed to help him as he had helped her. From then on out she became the best Assassin of the Moniyan Empire. Natalia had left soon after these Events. She felt she wasn't worthy, she felt she didn't deserve her Title. She left to a Land far away. But now, she had returned to fight in a Conflict supposedly between Good and Bad, Light and Darkness.

Natalia wasn't the only one who had joined the cause, among those fighting there was a young Inventor. Always battling for her Fathers affection and recognition she had become a young Inovator. Kimmy was her name, a rather tomboy-ish girl with short hair and a Jetpack strapped to her back. The Jetpack was one she had built on her own, of course. Despite being maybe somewhere around 20 years old, as Helcurt guessed, she had invented a Paint Gun that could shoot Paint at three different settings. He questioned whether sending someone so young straight into a war was a wise decision. Despite the Military background of her Father, Helcurt questioned whether it was morally right. All this young Woman wanted was recognition. And her Goal was to get it through this Conflict. He had heard her talk, she was cocky, sure of herself and constantly bragging. She was smart and she made sure everyone else knew of it too. But would she really stay this cocky ? A grave injury would be enough to silence that mouth of hers forever. After all, she was young and not capable of saving everyone in this Conflict, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how many things she invented.

She almost reminded him of Thamuz. Thamuz was tall, much taller than Helcurt, horned and hooved, a fire Demon with quite the passion for the Abyss. Kimmys only had indirect involvement with the Military but Thamuz, he led the armies of the Abyss. He had worked his way up over years. Cruel but fair seemed to be his Motto. The fire Demon carried two short Scythes he had forged a long, long time ago. He was a terrifying Master of them. Helcurt remembered being insulted because of his looks, yet noone ever insulted Thamuz. This likely was because he seemed harmless in comparison to a raging fire Demon with Armies to command at his fingertips. Helcurt also knew that Thamuz has never loved anyone and that he likely wouldn't fall in love anytime soon. Thinking about it Thamuz only passion seemed to be the Abyss, fighting for it, defending it. And who could blame him ? It was his Home after all.

And exactly those characteristics were what made Alucard hate him. Aside from the fact that Alucard hated every Demon and whatever else came crawling out of the Abyss. Thamuz wanted to do what Alucard had failed in, protecting his Home, his Family. Alucard was a peculiar man. Life threw him onto the ground time and time again yet he got up, whether that be with a metal Arm or a large Sword. He too was rather cocky, pessimistic. Was it his way to cope with loss ? Or was his way to cope more akin to swinging around a huge sword while nonchalantly tearing apart families he never knew existed. Helcurt wondered: If Alucard knew what he did to those beings he hated so much would he change ? His guess was no. Alucard was only fueled by his hatred towards them after all, he didn't care about the feeling of beings he hated deeply and he didnt want to care either.

That uncaring Feeling could be found on both sides however, Alice wasn't much different. Helcurt had heard her talking about Elves, Humans, everything under the sun with little to no care of offending anyone. Except for one Man. She rarely talked about him, only mentioned him off-handedly. Yet what Helcurt had heard about this Man was interesting. His name was Jack. He was a Human, someone Alice would normally despise, after all she was the blood-demon Queen. What he had heard about Jack had been mixed, a trickster, a con-man, deceiving yet charming, the more he thought about it, the more Jack seemed to be her type. He didn't know what had happened all those years ago, he didn't know what had gone down between them, he didn't know the dirty little Details. But Helcurt did know that Jack was the only Man Alice had ever loved, the only Man she would give her wings up for, the only Man that she now still searches for and the only Man that she will never give up searching for.

Wings. Some are born with them and never fly. Some are born without them and learn to fly. Fanny was an incredibly terrifying Woman. She was uncatchable, unpredictable and dangerous. Her Ambitions had lead her to becoming like this. The Fact that she never gave up on her Dream of soaring through the Skies, not when she broke Bones, not when she flew into Walls, not when the Prototypes fell apart. Fanny was stern, ambitious, she could do anything she set her mind to. She had always wanted to be a true Blade Dancer and so she invented. She built steel cables and long blades and tamed them with her iron Will. Now she truely did deserve the name Blade Dancer, though Helcurt thought 'flying Tornado' would fit her just as well. She was feared by enemies and allies alike for a good reason, if she hit one or two cables and you were her target ? You should already mentally select what Afterlife you wanted to go to. Fanny was an utter Monster on the Battlefield after her Years of ambition and hard, hard Training. Now she truly did dance across the Battlefield in a precise tornado bringing Death.

But while some had to work for their Strength others where gifted it. There was no Reason, he couldnt think of one atleast, why she was given her Powers, why she was spared. Had the Abyss simply taken pity on her ? Maybe it was just a simple, rash little decision the Will of the Abyss had made. Maybe it had wanted a new Body. Maybe two beings took mercy on Selena. He didnt know. What he did know was that, despite being unsure at first she soon had become cocky. The Will of the Abyss hissed death threats while she complained about looks and topics of the Vanity kind. Of course almost no Demon was allowed to speak up, atleast not if they wished to keep their Head. He wondered if she missed her Family, her Home, the place she came from. Maybe she did, she hid it well if that was the case. But he did know one thing: one Sister was searching for the other but what does all searching in the world help when the Person you are trying to find is long gone ?

He stared down. Despite what others told him he knew it didnt matter. Black or White. Light or Shadow. Moniyan or Abyssal. Every drop of blood was the same. Every drop of blood was red, whether Demon or Human. He knew that Morality didnt matter. No matter how "good" one might try to be that isn't how life works. It didn' t matter how good one was, how many Friends one had, life wasn't fair. It would never be. He knew it from experience. After all, he had watched a pointless war before. He had watched his Friends die. He knew how it felt. He just wished they listened to him to stop this endless cycle. But noone ever bothered. In the end pointless conflict would arise in some way or another, people would be split into meaningless Alignments of morality and Blood would be spilled. The Grounds would be stained as the Skies would cry to wash it away just for more Blood to be spilled. He shook his Head while looking at the moon then he closed his Eyes and dissappeared in a Cloud of Darkness.


End file.
